The present invention relates to the field of remote control of devices in networks. In particular, the present invention is concerned with remotely controlling the transmission of complementary data over networks.
The development of networks has led to the development of many beneficial network services, especially in the area of communication. However, networks can also be and have been used for controlling devices that are connected to other devices through such networks. For example, in voice mail messaging systems, voice mail servers are routinely controlled by phones connected to voice mail servers through the Public Switched Telephone Network.
One area which has lacked sufficient attention in the context of the remote control of devices through networks has been in the provision of data services. In particular, there is a need for devices that can be remotely controlled to transmit synchronous, complementary data to a plurality of devices over a network.